Lingerie
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: It had been a week without sex. Chuck was paying more attention to the hotel than he was to her. Blair decides to take action and Plan A-Seduction of Chuck Bass is born. Will it backfire, or will she get what she wants? Read and find out!


Author's Note: Ok, I know I should be working on Her Heart's Desire, but this came to me and once again I wrote until it was finished (over 3,000 words). I promise to update my chapter story before I do anything else! I hope that you like this. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. It's my New Year's wish though. Does that count?

Summary: Blair is feeling neglected as her and Chuck haven't had sex for a week. She decides to take action and operation seduce Chuck Bass is born.

**Lingerie **

Chuck had been such a workaholic lately. Not that it was a bad thing really, but she needed his time too. They needed time together. She loved that he was becoming a legitimate business man, as he would often say, but she was his girlfriend after all, and should be his top priority.

It had been a whole week and she still wasn't getting any. She wasn't holding up too well, so how in the hell was he? He was so fixated on all the hotel business, and having Nate here every evening wasn't helping either.

What ever possessed him to think it would be a good idea to roommate with Nate? I mean, hello, Chuck Bass has a girlfriend now! Even on the evenings that he does come home at a decent hour Nate is always here taking up that time as well.

Well, there was only one way to fix this. She would have to call out the big guns. She had been saving this La Perla Lingerie specifically for a special night and it looked like the time had come. It was time to engage operation seduce Chuck Bass.

It was the perfect plan really. Chuck never could resist her in sexy lingerie. She had everything ready for tonight and it was going to be epic! Just the thought of Chuck's kisses and everything that would follow was giving her goose bumps.

Nate was out with Dan for the evening. They were meeting at some bar in Brooklyn no less. Ugh! It baffled her why Nate continued to degrade himself by associating with them, but was glad for the distraction tonight.

She took a long hot bath, making sure to soak in Chuck's favorite scents. She plucked, moisturized, shaved, brushed, and basically honed her body for seduction. My, what lengths women will go to when it involves the love of their life….and sex.

Chuck was due to be home at 10:00 pm. His appointment calendar said he had a late meeting that ended at 9:30. She had the apartment fully decked out in candles, with strawberries on a silver platter and champagne chilling in a bucket of ice as well.

Her outfit was exquisite, if she didn't say so herself. It was red and black; Chucks two favorite colors for lingerie. The bustier pushed her breasts up perfectly, but it was short enough to show off her belly button. The panties were lacy and low cut, with a beautiful rose pattern. The garters were attached to his favorite pair of Falke stockings, and her ensemble was finished off by a pair of her finest 4 inch Manolo Blahnik heels.

She propped herself carefully onto the couch in the most seductive pose she could manage and waited. The glow of the candlelight was just enough to make the room romantic, even though she noted that she had to be careful not to trip over the furniture.

Her stomach flip flopped when she heard the familiar sound of the elevator. He was right on time. She could hear his footsteps as he walked closer to the living room, and her body became heated at the thought of his nearness. The anticipation coupled with the fact she had gone without sex for the past week was almost more than she could take. She thought of jumping up from the couch and attacking him, but she wanted him to come to her so she remained in her pose.

"What's with all the candles? Did the lights go out or something?"

She was stunned into silence. All of a sudden the living room was bathed in light and she knew he had flipped on the wall switch.

"Blair! Oh my God! What's going on? Why….why..are you dressed like that?"

It took her a few seconds to find her voice. "Nate!! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here now. I thought you went out with Dan?"

She was trying to cover herself with her hands once she realized he was staring at her and she didn't have anything near to cover up with.

"Dan hooked up with some girl from the bar and ditched me. I didn't feel like being there alone so I decided to come home. Why are you dressed like that? Oh my God, is Chuck here?

Nate now looked worried. He was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together and realized he was now in a very compromising position with his ex-girlfriend.

"Not yet. But he will be…" and then she suddenly stopped talking. The sound of the elevator could be heard again and they both froze in their spots; Blair sitting on the couch trying to strategically cover herself with her two dainty hands, and Nate standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, looking clueless, yet guilty.

Chuck walked into the living room and stood, taking in the situation. He dropped his briefcase on the end table and came closer to where his girlfriend and best friend were located.

"Well, well, what do we have here? When I told you I would share the penthouse suite with you Nate, I thought it was implied that it didn't include my girlfriend. Anyone care to explain what's going on?

Chuck's voice was level with a hint of sarcasm, which quickly turned to anger when Nate started to fumble with his words, not to mention flustered. Blair was looking especially hot in her lingerie. Even in this awkward situation it was turning him on, until he realized that he wasn't the only one with the gorgeous view.

"Ch…uck, ,man, um, it isn't what it looks like!" Nate was bumbling and Blair was now in a standing position and was walking over to Chuck, all thoughts of covering herself now forgotten. All Chuck could think of was why was she doing that. Now more of her alabaster skin was available for Nate's viewing pleasure!

"Chuck". Blair was standing next to him now looking him in the eye. "I was expecting you, and I got Nate." She reached up and placed a butterfly kiss to his lips.

"Okay….. now that we have that mystery solved, please go put on your robe and wait for me in the bedroom." Chuck was talking calmly now that he realized what had happened, but Nate was still getting a free show and he didn't like it.

Blair put her hands on her hips but didn't offer to do as he requested. "Humph….I told you having Nate live here was a bad idea. You can't possibly be mad at me for this. This is all your fault you know."

She whipped her hair over her shoulder and then slowly pulled the remaining unruly dangling tendrils behind her ear. She still wasn't moving to cover up, or to even leave the room for that matter.

Nate was still standing there like a deer in the headlights. He should have run for cover long before now, but for some reason his feet were cemented to the floor. He continued to stare at Blair even though he knew it was really stupid. It was sort of like watching the aftermath of a car wreck; you shouldn't look, but you can't help yourself.

Chuck pinched his nose and then sighed loudly. It had been a long day followed by a long evening of business meetings and presentations. Frankly, he was tired and didn't have the energy for one of her fights.

"Blair, we can talk about this once you put something on." She frowned. Again the only thing he could say involved her covering up the very outfit that she had spent all night preparing. She huffed again, but didn't move.

Nate regained a few brain cells and started to move toward his bedroom but Blair stopped him. "No Nate, stay. I haven't had a chance to ask you yet what you think about my outfit." Blair used her sexy voice…on purpose.

Dead silence. That was the only way to describe it. Nate was stopped in his tracks by Blair's hand on his arm and all he could do was stand there, looking back and forth at the both of them, waiting for someone to rescue him.

When that didn't garner the reaction she was looking for, she tried again. After all, when Plan A fails, then a good schemer resorts to a back up plan. She didn't have one ready, so she had to think fast on her feet. This was her Plan B.

She slowly let her hand slide from his arm to his hand and then she stepped back so he could get a better look. So far her advances to distract Chuck and get him to make love to her this week hadn't worked, so maybe jealousy would. And who better to use as the man prop than Nate.

Nate was breathing hard now, and thinking that these could be his last breaths. Chuck was surely going to kill him. The headlines would tell of his murder at the hands of his best friend who caught him with his girlfriend. It would be something the upper east side would remember for years.

Thinking he should say something, but not quite sure what, he made the mistake of actually answering Blair's question. "You look gorgeous Blair, as you always do." He had a death wish. That was the only way to explain how those words came out of his mouth. He hoped his parents had life insurance on him. Burials were getting very expensive.

Blair smiled like the Cheshire Cat. Always the gentleman, Nate said exactly what she wanted him to, and now Chuck's face was turning beet red.

Chuck couldn't believe his ears. "Nate, go to your room. Blair and I need to talk. And please don't come out until I tell you that the coast is clear."

Blair started to object but Chuck glared at her and she knew that the game was over. He was angry now. She hoped that she would be able to turn than anger into hot angry sex. That was the plan. Making love after making up with jealous Chuck was certainly up there in her top 5.

Nate quickly retreated to his room and shut the door. The two lovers stood there looking at each other for a minute while Chuck tried to restrain his anger at her stubbornness.

"So what now Chuck? Are you going to throw me over your shoulder and take me to your cave?" She was trying to be sarcastic and slightly upset, but that is exactly what she hoped would happen.

"You would like that wouldn't you Blair? I thought we were done playing these games with each other?" He was still angry, but now that Nate was out of the room he could breathe.

She quickly turned on her 4 inch heels and headed for the bedroom. "Oh no you don't Blair, don't run away from me, you are going to answer the question!" He was running after her now, trying to avoid knocking over one of the many lit candles that could instantly start a fire.

He thought it was good when they reached the bedroom and he closed the door behind them. He didn't need Nate hearing their entire conversation anyway. It was bad enough that he had seen Blair practically nude. He didn't want him to hear them argue about it. Chuck might be jealous, but he wasn't going to admit that within hearing distance of anyone, especially Nate.

Her back was turned to him now and her shoulders were slumped over. "Turn around Blair, I want to talk about this." His voice was a little softer now, but still firm.

When she turned around he could see that she was crying. A few tears had made their way down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. "I did this for you! It's not my fault that Nate showed up first. If he didn't live here it wouldn't be an issue!"

Chuck felt a little bad now for losing his temper. He knew she was trying to do something special for him, but she made it into a fight because she just had to try and make him jealous by allowing Nate to comment on her outfit.

"I understand why you did it. But when I asked you to cover up you didn't. You wanted to flaunt yourself in front of Nate just to get a rise out of me." Doesn't she understand that he is still uncomfortable about her and Nate.

"Well, I haven't been able to get a rise out of you all week so I had to try something!" She was clearly looking at his package now and once he realized he was furious.

She instantly saw the look on his face and was a little scared. She had hit a nerve and she suddenly thought that maybe she had gone too far.

Before she could react he was pushing her up against the wall. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. She started to protest but he interrupted her. "Don't talk. Don't say a word." His voice was husky and she knew instantly that he was turned on.

She was elated with anticipation, but yet nervous because he still seemed furious with her. He was usually very gentle with her, except those times where they both needed something else instead. But it was never angry. He was never angry and he always liked it when she talked during sex.

She kept quiet as he kissed and bit at her neck, raking his teeth down and across her collarbone. It was slightly painful, yet exhilarating. He worked his way down, nipping at her breasts and then sliding his hands down to her thighs. He slowly reached down and grabbed her leg, kissing the inside of her knee and then her ankle as he removed her designer heels from each foot.

He was still kneeling on the floor, kissing and licking her thighs like they were his favorite candy. She could barely stand now. The touch of his lips was like a lightning bolt that she felt throughout her body. She was getting weak in the knees and just as she started to slide down the door he reappeared and supported her with his arms around her waist.

He was looking into her eyes now, his brown orbs full of lust and anger. "Don't think that your plan worked Blair, because it didn't." His mouth was on hers again before she could reply, but that was ok because as far as she could tell her plan had worked perfectly.

He gathered her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. She felt the bed dip as he crawled over to her and she noticed he was now naked. How did he manage to get his clothes off without her knowing? She had to admit, the man was talented.

His mouth was slanted over hers now and his tongue was sliding over her bottom lip. This is what she had been craving all week. His tongue was the eighth wonder of the world, with other parts coming in ninth and tenth.

His hands were now undoing the delicate closures of her bustier. He was very good with his hands. Once it was freed he discarded it onto the floor. She was now sprawled out on the bed for his viewing pleasure in only her panties and stockings. She could feel him working his way down and thrust up her hips when his tongue dipped into her belly button.

He used both hands to push her hips back down to the bed and then was looking into her eyes again. "This body is for my eyes only Blair. You know that. I may no longer be a child, but I still don't share well with others. You know that, and yet you insist on playing this game. Nate doesn't get to see you like this. No one does."

Then he was kissing her hard again, first on her mouth and then down her jaw and to the crook of her neck. She felt so loved in that moment. It wasn't about jealousy, it was about those things that were special to him. Her in her lingerie was one of those special things that Chuck considered private.

She managed to choke out the words between kisses. "I promise Chuck." She would have promised him anything right then. The only thing she remembered after that was the feel of his hands and they removed her panties and her stockings. What came next was mind blowing sex.

The feel of him sliding into her, thrusting against her hips, the sweat on his forehead dripping down to the crevice between her breasts was slowly driving her insane. It was everything that she had been waiting for and more.

They layed next to each other basking in the aftermath of their love making, trying to catch their breath. She turned on her side and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "I'm sorry Chuck. I didn't expect this evening to go quite like it did."

He then turned on his side and kissed her lips. "It ended well though." She could see the smirk on his face, even in the dark room. "Yes it did." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Maybe you should go tell Nate that it's safe for him to come out of his room now. I think that you scared him to death Chuck."

Chuck frowned at the mention of Nate so soon. "I think I will let him stew a little longer. Maybe next time he will think twice before he continues to stare at my practically naked girlfriend."

Blair giggled a little. "Next time?" Chuck smirked. "With you Waldorf, there is always a next time."

AN: That's it. I hoped you liked it. Please hit the review button and let me know.


End file.
